Warmth
by Armor of the Gods
Summary: Katara becomes envious, greedy, and eventually completely addicted to Zuko's ability to change his body temperature. Complete Zutara. Set between Firebending Masters and Boiling Rock.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Katara stirred in her bed uneasily. She tossed and turned across the old mattress in complete agony. She could not manage to even get comfortable with the stinging cold that continued to torture her. Even through the three blankets she managed to feel a horrible breeze crawl along her skin. It was unbearable.

It was not like the South Pole where a constant cold filled the air. Katara could manage that, but she couldn't manage the random gusts of freezing air that passed through the Western Air Temple. Confident that she was going to get no sleep at all she raised out of bed with a groan. Another night of hardly any sleep.

Sighing, the waterbender stood from her bed with the blankets still around her and yawned. Another breeze sent a shiver down her spine. Katara walked slowly from and room and looked up and down the hallway. Darkness still filled the halls and she guessed it to be close to midnight.

She decided that a nice walk might clear her head and allow for her to get tired enough to ignore the cold. Her eyes half open, Katara began walking down the hall.

Bags rested below her eyes as she miserably dragged herself passed her comrades rooms. She noticed that she was approaching her most hated enemies designated area of the temple and scowled as she passed. Her scowl suddenly turned to a look of surprise as heat immediately tingled her senses.

Genuinely surprised and automatically deciding that she needed that source of warmth she looked around. As she walked in circles for about a minute the waterbender finally concluded that the warmth came from Zuko's room. He must have lit a fire inside or something because the warmth radiated from the room like waves of pleasure to Katara.

Cautiously and quietly she peeked in to find the source of warmth that she craved. Her blue orbs scanned the room to find no fire at all, not even a source of light. Her senses still told her that the warmth was present and it prodded her onward. Silently, Katara stepped into the room entirely and felt the temperature rise to a perfect level.

Sighing with delight she dropped the blankets. Her curiosity continued to pull her further into the room. By now her eyes adjusted to the dark and she was able to see Zuko sleeping on his bed. The Prince of the Fire Nation was facing away from her with only a small blanket on.

Quickly Katara began to prod around the perimeter, searching for the source of sense pleasing heat. As she did she noticed Zuko's things, like the picture of the old man that had traveled with him. On several occasions she heard him call the old man Uncle and pondered where he was at that moment.

Pushing the thoughts aside she continued to search through his things, expecting to find some weird Fire Nation device that generated heat. Unfortunately she found nothing although her sense continued to confirm the presence of heat. Slowly she crept closer to Zuko's bed and found the temperature grow slightly.

Katara's eyes widened as she realized it was close to the prince. Maybe under his bed he had lit some coals to warm to ancient room. Slowly and quietly she looked under the furniture to find nothing.

Officially confused Katara scratched her head as she pondered what was going on. Suddenly an idea formed in her head and her gaze fell over the firebender resting peacefully in the bed. Was it possible that it was coming from him?

Katara reluctantly reached out a hand. Very careful not to wake him she rested in on his shoulder. Immediately her arm was filled with waves of pleasurable heat. The feeling overwhelmed her and without thinking she rested both hands on the firebender. Again her senses went numb as the feeling she had been longing for came over her again.

Suddenly she seemed to remember who she was touching and backed away. As soon as she did however a tingle ran down her spine as a horribly timed gust rushed through the doorway.

Curse her luck. Now that she had found the source of heat she could not stop thinking about it. Katara knew that she was never going to get used to the cold now knowing that a certain firebender could generate all the heat he wanted.

Silently Katara gathered her blankets and went back to her room. On several occasions along the course of the horrible night she fought urge to go feel the firebender's warmth again. Maybe there was someway she could work around it. As night turned to day she developed a few ideas in her mind on how to get the heat that she desired.

That morning she went to the usual spot to eat breakfast and found Zuko and Aang getting ready for training. Katara immediately fought the urge to sit next to him and absorb the heat. Casually she sat with the two.

"Good morning Katara," said Aang cheerfully. Behind him Zuko mumbled something to a good morning.

"Good morning Aang," said Katara. She made it a point to avoid talking to the firebender although his unique ability was all that occupied her mind. "I have a question for you Zuko."

Both boys seemed surprised that she would even speak to him outside of an insult. "Yes?" asked Zuko.

"Can firebender's change their body temperature?" she asked already knowing the answer.

He seemed to eye her suspiciously. "Yes, yes they can."

"So you can...but can Aang?" she asked.

Zuko looked Aang up and down as the confused airbender looked between the two teens. "No, he can't."

"Why not?" she prodded.

"The Avatar is just learning firebending. Something like changing your own temperature takes years of understanding your inner fire. He has spent so much time with the other elements that I don't think he will be able to do it for years if that," he explained.

Katara seemed crestfallen as her first plan was shot down. So Zuko was the only one who could generate what she wanted huh? Maybe there was still some way to make it work. "Okay, thanks." With that she stood and left, leaving the two very confused.

Katara found herself waiting out of Haru's door early in the morning. When he finally emerged she approached him. "Good morning Haru."

The earthbender seemed a little dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of his comrade. "Oh, hello Katara."

"So, how is it sleeping in the room next to Zuko?" she asked. "He hasn't...uh, been any trouble has he?"

Curiously the earthbender looked down the hall and then back at her. "Nope, no problem. He seems fine so far."

"I see," she said. "I was wondering if maybe you and I could...switch rooms...so I could keep an eye on him," she quickly added.

Haru seemed to think for a moment while scratching his mustache. "I don't see why not, if you really feel that you need to."

Katara sighed in relief. "Good, thank you," she said. "I'll bring my stuff over at noon, until then I'll go make breakfast."

Katara silently patted herself on the back. She could always get what she desired. The rest of the day passed uneventfully for her as she awaited the night. Anxiously she sped through her chores and training in hopes that her plan would work. That night the group sat around the fire exchanging stories.

The entire time Katara eyed Zuko, waiting for him to call it a night. Unfortunately the firebender had grown curious in the stories told by Aang about their adventures in between being chased by him. She sighed as she realized that she would have to wait longer.

Eventually the prince gave a yawn, immediately calling attention of Katara. She watched as he stood with a stretch. "I'm going to bed," he said with another yawn.

Katara looked around the fire as the other faces seemed to not notice the absence of the firebender. Slowly she stood as well and feigned a yawn. "I'm going to call it a night also," she said.

"Okay, goodnight Katara," said Aang with a smile.

The conversations around the fire picked up again as she slipped away. She didn't notice that in her haste she had caught up to Zuko.

"Going to bed as well?" he asked curiously.

Katara was surprised to hear him. "Oh...uh yeah."

He nodded and slowly made his way into his bedroom, all the while watching her. She pretended not to notice but couldn't help but ponder why he was so suspicious about her. Katara went into her room right after.

As soon as she stepped foot into the room she felt the effects that had cursed her. Breezes swept through the room right on cue as darkness officially claimed the sky. Katara eased herself into bed and leaned up against the wall that separated her from her mortal enemy. She waited for a good hour until she was confident that he was asleep and tried to sleep herself.

Unfortunately nothing was felt like she expected. Katara had hoped that Zuko's heat could be felt through the wall. She didn't rule out the possibility that he just wasn't asleep. Her need to feel the warmth pushed her to investigate.

Just like the night before Katara went to his room. The waterbender peeked her head in to see Zuko in the same position that he had been in the last night. "Zuko?" she whispered.

He didn't answer and she assumed that he was asleep. The waterbender stepped into the room and almost collapsed as the warmth came over her again. It was like a drug that compelled her with unparalleled ecstasy. Although the warmth was amazing it made her realize that her second plan had failed. As great as the warmth was she could not feel it through a stone wall.

The waterbender realized that it was a lost cause and she couldn't do anything to have the amazing feeling of the heat. Slowly she began to turn around and step out his door. Almost like it had a mind of its own the breeze tantalized her. Katara shivered uncontrollably and cursed the gods for their sick tricks.

The feeling immediately made her turn around and enter Zuko's room again. The heat was so amazing Katara felt as though she had melted. The last two weeks of restless sleep and cold nights made her need that heat more than anything. Slowly she walked up to the firebender again like she had done the previous night and touched his shoulder.

Katara could not help but let a moan escape her lips as the feeling compelled her to get more. Again she put two hands along the Prince's arm and closed her eyes. At that moment she had noticed how chiseled he was and took a second to not only admire the warmth but the feel of his bare arm against her skin.

It was official, Zuko had become her drug. The question though was what she could do to satisfy her new addiction? A million thoughts came to mind...unthinkable thoughts. One involved her bringing the prince to her room every night and leaving him on the floor as her personal generator. Another made her think of destroying her room and insisting on staying in Zuko's. Another involved her just sneaking in his room and sleeping in there.

All the ideas were immediately erased from her mind though as she remembered how early he woke. If she was in his room he would surely notice her. Maybe she could work around it some how though. She immediately investigated the room and couldn't help but notice the small gab between the far side of the bed and the wall. Maybe she could fit there and Zuko wouldn't see her.

Wait, what was she thinking? Was she seriously going to hide in Zuko's room just because of some warmth? A new aura of common sense around her, Katara left the room and went back to her bed. She told herself that she was overreacting and that she could easily get over some cold breezes. With her new sense of confidence Katara went to bed.

Or she tried to. With every attempt to close her eyes a spine chattering breeze opened them back up. Not only the breeze itself but the distant feeling of warmth that she remembered. The prince had taken over her thoughts.

The idea of sleeping in his room returned to her despite her efforts to push it out. Katara found herself coming up with excuses to try it. She couldn't sleep and she _needed_ her energy in case they were ambushed and to train Aang. She _did _have chores to do as well.

Katara once again lost her senses and decided to go for it. Her addiction needed to be craved immediately.

As quietly as she could the waterbender picked up her blankets and tip toed next door. Upon entering she immediately felt the pleasure of her new bliss. Sighing in rapture she took a moment to absorb the feeling. Then she began her plan and traveled to the other side of the bed. Zuko was in the same position he had been in since the hour or two ago she had been there.

Upon lowering herself to the floor next to his bed she caught a glimpse of his sleeping face. Before she fell completely to the ground she admired the rare peaceful look. Zuko didn't look half bad when he was sleeping, almost mildly peaceful. Katara sighed as she rested along the floor.

She decided that it was worth feeling like a crazy person. It was even better than her bed, the hardness of the floor being outweighed by the great waves of warmth. The best she could describe it was a fire that didn't get too hot, just the right temperature.

Katara fell asleep almost the second she rested along the floor. She didn't care if she was insane for sleeping on the floor of her mortal enemy's room because she had managed to get the sleep she had been craving for two weeks. She slipped into a peaceful dream filled sleep like never before.

Katara was rudely awakened by a low groan and the movement of the bed next to her. Her eyes fell open as she realized that it was almost morning but not quite. Light attempted to overthrow darkness in the air surrounding her. She still felt the warmth but it changed tones.

She realized that Zuko was waking up. The waterbender remained motionless as she quietly listened to what the prince was doing. With a low yawn he stood from the bed. She barely got a glimpse of the top of his head from her position. Stretching his muscles he proceeded to the old wardrobe in the corner of the room. Katara held her breath as he stepped almost right next to her.

With just a simple glance to his right he would get a full view of her. Lucky for her the prince seemed groggy and tired. He took his time with slipping his shirt and tunic over his exposed chest. Katara didn't realize she had her breath held the entire time. The prince hesitated before walking away from his position and leaned over the edge of the wardrobe.

Katara studied him curiously as he let his hair hang over his face and he seemed lost. Slowly his face rose to meet the picture of his uncle. Immediately he picked up the portrait and lifted it to his face. "I promise I won't fail you again Uncle," he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear.

The moment surprised Katara. She shook it off though as he set the picture down and proceeded to leave. The waterbender took a few minutes to verify that he was gone and peeked her head over the edge of the bed. She saw nothing but the empty room and doorway.

Breathing easier she slowly climbed across the bed. She stopped dead in her tracks though as she felt the warmth still present on his bed. Without hesitation she fell into the sheets and basked in it. Like a child she cuddled into a ball and closed her eyes as the last of the warmth radiated over her. Katara couldn't help but notice the lingering scent of the firebender as well; a mix of smoke and ash, raspberries, and flowers.

The scent overcame her and she pulled the fabric closer. Suddenly the realization of what she was doing came over her and she stopped. She was smelling Zuko's sheets? What was wrong with her? Slowly the prince was finding a way to overtake each of her senses without even knowing it.

With hesitation Katara went back to her room, again longing for Zuko's warmth and now his smell. The rest of the day was torture for her as she awaited night. Most of the day consisted of doing chores and trying to sneak a sniff of Zuko to see if he smelled as good during the day as he did at night.

Unfortunately most of her attempts resulted in an awkward tumble onto his back in which she jumped up in a flurry of apologies. The firebender seemed to study her with suspicion and confusion. She wasn't surprised with how her attitude towards him had gone from pure hate to awkwardness in less than three days time.

That night Katara followed the same schedule of waiting for the prince to turn in. He went to bed rather early that night and Katara decided to wait for a while until she went to her room at all.

"Katara?" The waterbender was a little dumbstruck hear Aang's voice.

"Uh...yeah?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that you seem a little more acceptant of Zuko and I think it's good, for the both of you." He offered her a smile.

"Oh yeah," she said. "We're getting along a lot better."

This seemed to attract the attention of a certain blind earthbender. "Yeah, a lot better," she said. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're actually starting to like him."

"Of course not," said Katara. "But that doesn't mean I can't be civil."

"Huh," Toph scratched the top of her head. "Your heartbeat seems to say otherwise."

Katara ignored the earthbender and proceeded to excuse herself to bed. That night she went right to Zuko's room to see if he was sleeping. "Zuko?" she whispered. To her surprise he turned around.

"Yeah?" Katara cursed her luck as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Oh," she pretended to not care. "I was just checking is all."

"Still don't trust me?" he asked with a low voice.

Katara thought about her answer. She remembered what he had said that morning. "I'm...coming around."

He looked surprised and the answer prompted him to completely turn around. Katara couldn't help but admire his shirtless chest. "You are?"

"Well, let's just say that you may have proven yourself a person to keep around in _some_ areas," she said while leaning against the wall.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said. "Sleep well."

Katara turned to walk away, upset that she would have to wait to get what she wanted. Later that night she came to his room again, this time in hopes to find him sleeping. Gladly she found what she was hoping for as she whispered his name again to have no response.

Quietly she went back to her new sleeping spot. When she rested down though she failed to feel the heat. Confused she looked over the bed to see Zuko still sleeping yet no heat radiated from him. For some reason she felt anger boil inside her.

Katara reached over the bed and felt his shoulder. To her surprise she felt the heat lingering there, close to his body. The heat was receding closer and closer to it's master. Katara growled quietly as she realized that sleeping in her spot wasn't going to cut it. What was she going to do?

The waterbender immediately realized the only option she had would be sleeping right next to Zuko. Katara's spirits fell as the idea was stamped as absolutely unthinkable. Even if she mustered the nerve to sleep in the same bed as Zuko, what would happen if he awoke?

Katara felt crestfallen as she realized there was nothing she could do to get her new drug. It was over. Standing to leave she watched the prince sleep quietly while holding her blanket around her. The least she could do was soak up as much as she could from him before she left.

Letting the blanket fall from her form she leaned over him. The warmth rose to meet her and she responded with a sigh. At that moment she craved the feel of his warmth more than anything. Remembering that this was probably going to be the last time she felt it Katara let her weight down on the bed and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

Instantly she felt overwhelmed and she let her body relax. Her hands glided along his arm, soaking in the feel of his skin as the rest of her body absorbed the heat she loved. It took until now for her to realize that she was cuddling with Zuko. The feelings overcame her and she had no control of herself at that moment.

Trying to fight the weariness that was engulfing her she told her body to just get up and leave. The rest went blurry as Katara felt herself fall asleep.

The next morning Katara awoke with her new favorite smell of Zuko lofting lazily into her nostrils. She smiled as she pulled the sheets closer to her and embraced the lingering warmth and smell. Katara was confident that she would never get those two things out of her mind.

Suddenly the events of the previous night rushed back to her. Her eyes shot open and she mentally pleaded that it had just been a very real and good dream. Instead she was horrified to find herself still in Zuko's bed, although he wasn't there.

Confused and tired she stretched and looked around. The room was in fact empty as well as the bed. That meant that Zuko had gotten up...and had found her sleeping with him. Her face turned red as she imagined him waking to find her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck with no doubt a smile on her face.

Silently she removed the sheets that she found tucked over her and stood. The anxiety began building in her as she thought about what she was going to say to him. The only excuse she could think of was sleep walking but she knew he wouldn't buy it. Basically she had nothing.

Calling upon what courage she could muster the master waterbender walked out into the hall. Luckily no one happened to be out and she continued to the breakfast spot. Aang and Zuko sat talking on the bench but stopped their conversation as she approached.

Katara had to look away from Zuko as she felt his golden orbs fall over her. "Good morning Katara!" said Aang happily.

"Good morning Aang," she said distantly. "Um, good morning Zuko."

"Good morning," he replied. After their greeting he stood and stretched. "Let's go Avatar, we have training to do."

Aang nodded and eagerly stood to join his master as they began to walk away. The entire time Katara felt heat rushing to her head. It was going to be a long day of avoiding and evading. It certainly was as she put all of her energy to avoid being alone with Zuko. To her surprise he made no attempt to corner her and didn't even approach her.

That night he excused himself to bed without even looking at her. Katara felt confusion fill her as he walked away. Thoughts of last night swirled inside her mind and she convinced herself that it wasn't a dream. Did Zuko just not care?

Strange questions filling her mind she went to bed as well but stopped by his room. "Zuko?"

Darkness subsided as her eyes focused on the form resting in his bed. "Zuko?" Again she whispered his name into the darkness.

When he didn't answer she proceeded into the room and stood over him. His heat and smell rose to meet her and she suddenly felt her hands reach for his arm. Nothing would ever crave her new addiction for the prince. Pushing her confusion away she hopped into the bed this time in front of him and looked at his face. He had the same peaceful look she remembered and concluded that he was asleep.

Of course she also felt that she couldn't trust her mind because she couldn't even tell if last night had happened. In any case she decided to go for it. If it was another dream then she was going to make the best of it and if it wasn't then it was his fault for not talking to her about it.

This time she slipped into his arms with her back facing his front. With some maneuvering she managed to get his arms around her waist and she snuggled closer. Katara almost fell straight asleep as she rested peacefully in the arms of her new addiction. That was until she felt his hands warm considerably on her stomach and send waves of bliss along her frame.

The feeling overwhelmed her and she moaned in content while closing her eyes. "Don't tell anyone about this or I'll kill you," she whispered.

"I'm sure you will," he replied.

* * *

I hope you liked it because I liked writing it. I was planning on making a few more chapters if this one gets good enough feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Katara buried her face into Zuko's neck as she took in his smell. The last few days had been pure bliss for the waterbender as her new craving was constantly satisfied by the prince.

Over the last few days he had become daring with his hand placement. He had just about traveled over everything except her more private areas. Katara completely welcomed it as just about every part of her got a wave of firebending heat. Most mornings now consisted of him waking to go train Aang and leaving her to rest peacefully in his lingering smell and warmth.

Right now though he managed to give Aang a morning off in which Katara absolutely loved. An extra hour or two with the firebender was no problem with her despite their heated past. Zuko guided a hand across the back of her neck and warmed it. She sighed in relief and pulled him even closer.

Katara had learned to let her hands wonder as well. Normally the prince went to bed shirtless, allowing her the opportunity to feel every fine toned muscle. She traced circles along his back playfully as she drifted in and out of dream world. Her warrior instincts and logic told her to stop, but her hands would not. He had almost completely taken over every tendency and sense.

Zuko was trying to convince himself that he was just tolerating her behavior to gain some leverage. Maybe he could get her to owe him some favors later but he had to admit he was beginning to enjoy it as well. At first he had stamped her as crazy but she had begun to overwhelm him.

Her soft skin compelled him to explore her petite form. Just the opposite of what she wanted he welcomed her cold, finding it a great way to balance him out and send him into a peaceful sleep. She smelt strangely of a blend of blueberries, panda-lily's, and the ocean. Everything about her had intoxicated him and he felt himself slowly becoming addicted to her as well.

"It's almost noon," he whispered to her.

She groaned and subconsciously ran a hand through his hair. Zuko felt the move a little more forward than usual but he pushed it aside. "Just a little longer," she pleaded. He rolled his eyes. Slowly he tried to slip from her grasp but he felt her restrain him from moving. "Please Zuko."

The need in her voice was all he needed to stop moving. He sighed as he was forced to give up. It's not like he was in a complete hurry to leave her but he was sure that if he spent any longer there he would become as addicted to her as she was to him. "Fine, just a little longer."

He saw her smile in victory. "I guess you're not completely heartless," she whispered.

Zuko felt a little anger swell within him but it melted away as she closed her eyes again and buried her face in his chest. Her soft hair along his skin calmed him down instantly. With a sigh he pulled her tighter. Katara casually drifted off into the warmth that was Zuko.

An unwelcomed absence of Zuko awoke Katara somewhat violently. She shivered and stirred awake into the coldness. Her attention immediately went around the room in an attempt to find Zuko. He was not present, and all that filled the room was the gentle touch of the sun. How long had she been in bed?

The question was pushed aside as she angrily remembered that the prince had abandoned her. Pushing the covers away she stood from the bed and left the room in a hustle.

Zuko leaned back peacefully on the makeshift bench in front of the fire. Being alone in the peaceful afternoon felt good. It gave him time to catch up with his own thoughts and admire the small things around him. He had decided to give the Avatar a full day off upon discovering the boy asleep until mid afternoon. He deserved a small break.

He began to lean his head back in relaxation when a noise broke the peaceful crackle of the fire. He looked to the source to see a flustered waterbender approaching him with an aura of bitterness in tow. Her anger was apparent as she stomped up to him and crossed her arms.

"Why are you out here?" she asked.

Zuko looked around confused. "Well..." he said. "I could go somewhere else..."

"Why did you leave me?" she asked, obviously irritated that he didn't pick up the meaning of her first question. "I asked you to stay for a little while longer."

"Yeah," he agreed while standing to meet her gaze. "You said a _little _while longer. I have other things to do besides stay in bed with you all day." Zuko knew that was a complete lie. He wanted to stay with her for the rest of the day, but his logic demanded that he didn't. He knew that if he did he could cross into a zone where he would be dependent on her. Zuko did not like being dependent on things; especially annoying waterbenders who threatened his life.

Katara only mustered a small string of mumbles before giving up angrily and walking away. Zuko sighed as he rested back onto the ground and drifted back into his happy place.

Katara stormed away angrily. If she was going to get what she wanted she needed to get Zuko to need her as much as she needed him. It was probably going to involve some things that she didn't really want to do, but if she wanted to get as much as him as her body demanded she had no choice.

Zuko had kept his distance from the bitter waterbender the remainder of the day, instead attempting to gain some knowledge of the rest of his new comrades. As a result his evening had been rather boring and annoying when he had discovered the water tribe warrior had a horrible arsenal of jokes and stories. The blind earthbender on the other hand seemed to share a sense of humor that Zuko always admired; a mix of insults and sarcasm. As much as Zuko tried to keep away from the Avatar the young boy insisted on sharing tales of the old Fire Nation with him, seeming to only throw salt on Zuko's emotional wound.

The evening had worn him out, and he found himself looking forward to a good night sleep. Zuko had honestly not expected to find the waterbender in his room after their small disagreement earlier but he found her sitting comfortably on his bed while combing her hair.

Upon his entry the golden orbs he claimed narrowed suspiciously. She was wearing her white undergarments that she normally practiced her bending in. He had seen her training in the peculiar attire and dismissed it as a training method to help her relax. He didn't think she wore it on a regular basis. He simply forgot her appearance, assuming that she had returned from training.

Removing his shirt the prince slipped under the covers quietly and turned his back to her in a pathetic attempt to show his still lingering bitterness. She seemed to ignore his hint as she slipped under the covers and pressed herself against him like always.

The Prince's eyes immediately widened as he realized she was still in her undergarments. He had assumed that she would be changing before getting into the bed with him. Nervously he shifted his weight.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked, already knowing the answer.

Zuko mind screamed a million answers, some of which seemed appropriate and others that did not. "You're comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me wearing that?"

She sighed quietly and Zuko could actually feel her roll those blue orbs of hers behind him. "I may not trust you with Aang, but I trust in my own abilities to beat the crap out of a firebender who tries anything funny with me."

Zuko had noticed above all things that she didn't say she would kill him if he tried anything. It was a small stepping stone of progress for him and a good indication that she was warming up to him. With a breath of annoyance and surrender he accepted her embrace but still refused to turn towards her.

It didn't seem to stop her as she pulled him tight and absorbed his warmth. Zuko had to try and focus on anything besides her chest being pressed onto his back. One hand was clinging to his shoulder while the other draped lazily on his stomach. Despite his awkwardness and discomforting feeling of the girl next to him overwhelmed everything else and he managed to drift into sleep.

The next morning Zuko awoke lying flat on his back. Katara rested peacefully next to him, her head resting on his chest and her arm over his stomach. Her feet were pulled up towards her body. Zuko radiated more heat, resulting in a light sleepy moan and tighter grip. Zuko took the moment to admire her in sleep. She rested very peacefully yet he knew she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. His eyes scanned the curve of her feminine body that rested quietly. Zuko had to fight the urge to run his hand along her stomach and hips, remembering the threat she issued the night before.

His mind chose to ignore it and he rested a hand along her taut stomach. Watching her eyes the entire time he took in the feel of her delicate skin. Calling upon his firebending abilities he let warmth travel from his hand along her bare stomach. The waterbender smiled in her sleep and mumbled incoherent words. One of her legs traveled up Zuko's and wrapped around him, trying to get as close as she could. Zuko smiled as he realized the power he had over her.

Deciding to play with his new found power a little he retracted the heat from the air. It resulted in a light pout from the sleeping girl and she tucked her head into his chest. Zuko smirked as he found a new game to play.

Zuko was enjoying his session of experiment for a short while. "You seem to have forgotten what I said last night," she said with her eyes still closed.

Zuko's eyes widened and he pulled away from her. "I-I-, um...It seemed like you were enjoying it..."

"Just be quiet and keep going," she said, still not opening her eyes. He got the sense that she was almost angry for allowing him to continue, yet her need for the feeling pushed aside any reason for him to stop. Zuko was dumbfounded as she lifted his hand and placed it back where it was on her stomach. Sighing in defeat over an attempt to understand her he continued to warm her.

Her reply was a pleasant moan and an intake of his aroma.

Zuko couldn't help but smile at her satisfaction. It was odd for him to smile at all, let alone to the sight of a waterbender he was sleeping with happy. It was a sign of what he was praying would not happen. She had become his drug like he had become hers. Maybe it was her ability to make his mind drift to a more peaceful place, maybe it was the gracious curve of her form, or maybe it was just that she was actually close to him. Zuko didn't know what pushed him over the edge but it had happened.

"Zuko?"

The prince looked down to see her still resting quietly with her eyes closed. "Yes?"

"Would you say my name?"

Zuko was a little confused by the question. "What?"

"My name, say it," she said. "You do know my name right?"

"Of course," he said honestly remembering the Avatar's mention of her. "But why do you want me to say it?"

"In the entire ordeal that we have been through, every encounter or conversation, even today, you have never said my name."

Zuko thought about it for a moment. She had been right. Even in the crystal catacombs he had not said her name. The only reason Zuko could think of for not saying it until now was some crazy method of distancing himself. "Katara."

Katara smiled as her name rolled off his tongue. His strange and dark tone made her name sound just as mysterious as the speaker. She enjoyed hearing it. Touch, smell, and hearing; the senses he had taken over. How much longer was it going to be before he took over everything?

The two went on to talk for the remainder of the morning. Katara enjoyed learning more about Zuko's reason for betraying his father. His answers cleared some questions while arousing others. Above all she wanted to know where he got his scar from. She was slightly afraid to venture that far in their strange new relationship; one between distant friends and a couple who absolutely hated each other. Katara still reminded herself that she still loathed this firebender, yet her physical needs pushed the past away for the time being.

The waterbender had honestly confused Zuko beyond any measure understood by man. She voiced her despise for him constantly and even went as far to threaten his life. Then she insists on sleeping with him because it helps hers sleep, and finally she chews at his conscious and emotions like some parasite. She had invaded his thoughts more often, whether it was just a picture of her sleeping peacefully or the mental recording of her soft voice as she rested.

Upon leaving to do her chores Katara found herself really looking forward to the next night. She hoped that Zuko had warmed up to her new sleeping attire, a method she used to take him over as well. Katara pondered her new understanding of the prince.

She still did not completely understand his entire past, nor why he betrayed them. She felt that with a few more mornings of talk she could uncover more of his mysterious past and hopefully uncover his true intentions and identity. Katara knew that her mixed feelings for Aang and the undeniably rocky past the two shared would prevent anything beyond a physical admiration for the prince. Yet she found no reason that she couldn't milk the cow for a while longer.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Aang approached her while she prepared dinner.

"Katara?" asked the young Avatar.

"Yes Aang," she replied, not making eye contact.

"I have something I want to show you, I think you'll like it," he said with a smile. Katara turned fully to him from the fire she had been preparing.

"What is it?"

"Follow me," he said with a gesture of his hand. Katara followed him away from the main platform on which they usually ate. He led her through a small labyrinth of halls until they arrived at a similar platform, though this one was nestled far in the back of the temples. A row of columns supported a high covering above a large fountain of water. A small waterfall fell from a rock outcropping into the fountain. "So?"

"What is it?" she asked while stepping forth to observe more closely. She noticed how smooth the stone was inside of the fountain, likely crafted by the running water. The stone itself was handcrafted into seats inside the water.

"It's a bath," he said. "The water is recycled down into a filtering system in the side of the mountain. The monks used to use it as a sauna, but the heating mechanism was destroyed in the invasion. I thought you could still use it as a bath or for waterbending practice."

Katara smiled and turned back to her friend. "Thanks Aang."

"No problem." He began to walk away. Katara turned back to the pool of water and thought for a moment. The heat was broken huh? There was probably a way she could fix that.

Zuko noticed how restless Katara had been in bed that night as she struggled to find a good position along his body. He had made sure that he distributed a good amount of heat, and he saw no problem with the bed. Something must have been on her mind. He tried to find a reason to not ask her but her restlessness was preventing him from sleeping as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked rather angrily.

She stopped moving altogether and sat up, looking around the moonlit room. "Zuko, I need you to do a favor for me."

"What?" he asked, more curious than angry.

"Well, have you ever heated your body in water?" she asked.

Zuko sat up as well, rubbing his tired eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, warming water, like a hot tub at a sauna."

He nodded with a yawn. "Yes, I can," He was too tired to notice her smile. "Now go back to sleep."

"But I still need you to do me a favor."

"It can wait for tomorrow," he said while burying his face in a pillow. "Go to bed."

Katara sighed while resting back down on the bed. As of habit she wrapped her arms around Zuko. Normally she would angrily demand that he do it right away, refusing to take no for an answer and would even play the 'you owe me' card. Still, she felt she needed to warm the prince up to her more before she called in a favor of that nature.

The following morning called for the normal routine. The two talked for a while and Katara purposefully left out her little favor. He left to go train Aang and she rested a little while longer in the bed before getting dressed and proceeding to make a late breakfast for everyone.

When Aang and Zuko had finished their training session they sat with the other guys around a dim fire and exchanged tales, most of exaggerated adventures. "And then this giant platypus bear came out of no where and-"

"Zuko!" Sokka stopped his story and the attention of all the boys went to Katara standing to the side.

"Oooo Zuko's in trouble," joked Sokka. Zuko ignored his stupid comment and instead noticed that the warrior had not called him 'jerk'. It seemed that Katara was not the only one warming up to him.

Immature snickers following him Zuko approached the waterbender. "What is it?" he asked rudely.

"You still have not done me that favor," she reminded him with a scowl.

"Well you haven't told me what it is, so it would be difficult for me to do something when I don't even know what it is."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Just follow me."

Zuko was dumbfounded as she began to turn around. "Why should I?"

The waterbender stopped in her steps turned around angrily. "You want to play it that way?" she asked. "Maybe I should just stay in my own room tonight."

Zuko felt an unfamiliar feeling in his gut; a sort of drop of his stomach. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her now. Her presence in his bed had become almost a necessity and if she had left he probably would not be able to sleep. He also knew that she probably could not either.

"Please," he scoffed. "You and I both know that's not going to happen."

The waterbender fought a blush furiously while struggling an urge to kill him were he stood. He had called her bluff, and now she had almost nothing left except one thing. She stood up close to him and looked up into his eyes. "You _know _that you owe me," she whispered and snarled at the same time.

Zuko sighed as he picked up her hidden meaning. He had actually thought for a second that they had grown to a companionship beyond the incident in Ba Sing Se. That dim hope was crushed when she spoke though.

"Fine," he said between clenched teeth.

"Good," she said while backing off. "Now follow me."

Sokka took another bite of his enormous apple. His jaw issued low crunchy noises while he absentmindedly watched Katara and Zuko talk on the other side of the platform. "I wonder what they're fighting about now," he thought aloud.

Aang was unusually passive about the situation. "Let them work it out," he said. "I think Katara is starting to accept him a little."

"It didn't look like it from the conversation they just had," chipped in Teo.

Aang shook his head. "Trust the Avatar on this one, there is nothing overly strange or bad going on with Zuko and Katara. They have a troubled past, just let them work through it. If I have to intervene then I will."

Zuko followed the annoying waterbender reluctantly through a short maze of temples before arriving at a hidden platform back in the mountain. It was secluded yet provided an excellent view of the ongoing chasm and a portion of the sky. A waterfall rushed gracefully into a pool made specifically for bathing or relaxing Zuko guessed. The stone seemed smooth from the years of running water, yet the water itself looked very clean and almost crystal clear.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a bath of sorts," she said. Zuko was so focused on studying the fountain that her didn't notice her disrobing down to her normal sleeping attire; the white undergarments. She stepped in slowly; inhaling sharply as the cold overwhelmed her bare leg in the water.

"So...what do you want me to do?"

"This water is freezing," she replied while stepping out. "I need you to warm it."

Zuko's eyes narrowed at her sarcastic tone. Taking a position in front of the pool he took a deep breathe. Katara watched as he closed his eyes and seemed to focus for a moment. With one more deep breath he exhaled through his nose. Steam filled the air as the water before him warmed considerably. Zuko stepped back and gestured to the water.

Katara stepped into the water again, although this time she sighed with pleasure as she felt the temperature. The warmth of the water melted her and she slipped in peacefully. Positioning herself one of the seats she let her head go back and voiced her extreme satisfaction. "This feels amazing."

"You're welcome," Zuko mumbled before turning to leave.

"Wait a second!" The firebender stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing her voice. With an angry growl he turned back around.

"What!?"

"Where do you thick you're going?" she asked while drifting to the side of the bath closest to him.

"I'm going back to the camp," he said.

"To do what?"

Zuko found himself at a loss for words. He had nothing else planned for the rest of the day, but he had planned on just relaxing. "It doesn't matter, I'm going back."

"No you're not," she said with a stern voice. "You're getting in here right now."

"You can't be serious," he said with a more disbelieving tone than angry. "Who do you think you are?"

"You're in no position to say no to me," she reminded him. "Do you expect this pool to stay this warm forever?"

Zuko closed his eyes as he saw a white flash of anger. He had to force himself to calm down, realizing the truth behind her words. After all he had done to them and especially her he could not bring himself to keep walking. Forcing his feet to move he went back to the pool. Reluctantly the prince slipped his shirt off and threw it away.

Katara waited patiently in the pool for him to enter. Pushing himself on Zuko stepped into the pool. The warmth was overwhelming to his senses. If anything it was a much better way of relaxing then listening to Sokka's stupid stories. The only downside was the waterbender sitting next to him.

Katara smiled as she went back to lounging in her spot. Zuko forced his body to relax and his body temperature to climb, maintaining the heat around them. A blanket of steam clouded the cold air around them, making anything ten feet away unrecognizable. Zuko hated feeling so vulnerable, but he let his mind drift into a stress free zone.

Katara had been gone the moment she stepped in the pool. The feeling had completely taken her over and she found another reason to keep Zuko around. The warm water around her skin was absolute bliss. She was able to let every worry go at the moment and she even let her self drift around in the shallow pool. Drifting around the pull she eventually came close to Zuko, who had also let himself go and managed to sit back in the pool and relax.

Almost like uncontrollable instinct Katara came closer and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. Her body curled up against his in the water and she absorbed the heat from the water as well as him.

"Once again, if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

"Of course you will Katara," he said while wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Katara just smiled when he said her name again.

I was really pleased so many people enjoyed the first chapter. Just like last time if this one gets enough good feedback I plan on adding another chapter. I was worried that this one was not as good as the first, so let me know if it was better or worse. I enjoyed writing the name part of this chapter because I actually realized that we support a relationship where one of the character has actually never said the others name. That won't doesn't stop me from hoping though. Hit me up with some reviews so I know if you want another chapter and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Katara leaned her head against Zuko's chest and felt his breathing as he continued to battle fatigue. His long and deep breaths of air calmed her as she rose up and down with his chest. She sighed as she looked up to the man holding her in his arms. Zuko was obviously losing a battle on the realm of consciousness as the two rested quietly in the pool. He inhaled the warm air softly as his head kept nodding and his eyes fluttered. Katara smiled as he nodded off every couple of seconds, woke up in a fit and then shook his head violently to shrug the feeling off.

It was strangely amusing to see him fight so hard to do something as simple as stay awake.

He continued to battle valiantly against the sandman but the tide was shifting. Katara lifted her head so her lips hovered just outside his ear. "Zuko?" she whispered softly. The silk of her voice seemed to push him farther into sleep. "Zuko?"

His head hanging limp pathetically he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Yeah?" he asked wearily.

"You can go to sleep you know," she said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

These words seemed to release any restraint he had left and he let his head lean against hers softly. His heart beat slowed and soon only the sound of his calm breathing filled the air. Katara smiled despite herself and held him closer.

Just the plain fact that Zuko could succumb to sleep seemed to ease Katara's mind. When he chased them he seemed like a lifeless monster that did not need food, water, or sleep. Now he was just plain old Zuko who enjoyed talking to his new group members about funny stories and could hardly stay awake when he comforted Katara in the pool. It was different to see this human side of him, and it sent strange feelings along Katara's stomach. Something about the simple fact that he was a living breathing person just as her helped Katara relax in his presence.

Katara held him tighter and positioned her head to rise with his chest but was careful not to disturb his sleeping. With every light intake of air she felt herself drift farther into a paradise of indescribable measure. Katara never really saw herself as female as most of the girls she met but resting in his comforting embrace she felt more feminine and smaller than usual. His expanding chest prompted her hands to explore his well chiseled body.

Lately Katara had caught herself admiring the firebender while he trained shirtless with Aang. She didn't think much of it, and just dismissed him as a good looking young man no matter who he was. With anyone else she would feel shallow, but with the knowledge that he was _the _Prince Zuko gave her hardly any care.

It was just another sense he had started dominating. She was addicted to his touch, longed for his smell, loved his mysterious voice, and now admired the sight of his muscles and golden orbs that melted her soul. The fact that all of her admiration for him was purely physical helped keep her mind at ease, or otherwise she would start to think she was developing a small crush for the firebender.

She supposed that he was not a horrible person however. He did take time out of his day to satisfy her, and he did tend to play a good big brother figure for Toph and Aang. She pondered how they were more like a couple together alone and more like enemies around everyone else. Katara shook the ideas away, deciding it best not to think any more positive thoughts about him.

He was Zuko after all.

In all of her thoughts circling the prince Katara felt her own eyes begin to bear the burden of sleep. She forced herself to stay awake and pulled Zuko's arms off of her. Quietly she positioned herself in front of him, strafing his hips and leaning her face closely into his. "Zuko?"

Zuko muttered in his sleep but did not wake. Katara brushed the long wet strands of hair from his face to reveal his scar. She subconsciously let her fingers brush the damaged skin while she silently pondered its true origins. She leaned in closer. "Zuko wake up."

His eyes fluttered open slowly to see her in front of him. Reality seemed to work its way back into his system and he stretched his muscles while yawning. "What is it?" he asked.

"Let's go to bed," said Katara softly while leaning her head against his chest. "I'm so tired."

Zuko sighed and wrapped his arms around her still a little groggy. He absolutely hated how she acted like an angel when they were alone, like some innocent little girl who cared about him. However he knew that beyond that facade was obvious mistrust, one she voiced without hesitation when they were around the others. It angered him how she acted like nothing else bothered her and how she pretended to enjoy his presence when they were alone. It was all a charade.

"Actually I was thinking," he said to the air mostly, obviously not wanting to look her in the eye. He struggled to find the words, his lips moving but no sentences forming. "Maybe we should not sleep with each other for a few nights."

Katara's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in anger. "What?" she asked, her voice on edge. "Why would we do that?"

"It's just that we have been sleeping together for almost two weeks and I think some of the others are starting to suspect something," he lied. It was true that they had been questioned on more than one occasion why Katara had not been in her room and why the two kept disappearing, but Zuko did not honestly believe any of them knew what was really happening. The two fought constantly when not in the seclusion of the pool or Zuko's room. Zuko needed the distance himself because he was afraid that soon he would not be able to sleep without her.

Despite his lie Katara seemed to believe him. She looked away, trying to think of a response. "But...but...maybe if we..." She tried to find some reason that the two had to sleep together without sounding needy. The last thing she needed was Zuko gaining absolute control over her, which whether he realized it or not he already had.

"It's just for a few nights," He spoke as nonchalantly as he could muster but inside he boiled over with want. "You can survive a few nights without me can't you?"

Katara furrowed her brow and crossed her arms. "Please, I was wondering if you could survive without me," she scoffed in response. Inside her mind screamed, looking for some excuse to stay with him but she could find no logical one.

"Well good," he said while stepping out of the pool. "Goodnight then."

Every fiber in Katara's being demanded that she scream out for him and beg to sleep with him that night, but stubborn pride proved more powerful and she just watched as he gathered his clothes and walked away. When he was out of sight she sulked miserably. How was she going to survive a night without Zuko? She couldn't even remember a night that his arms did not warm her with his gentle embrace. She could not imagine not waking up to his sweet aroma, his soothing voice as he coaxed her from sleep, his golden orbs that bore into her soul, and of course his warming touch.

Quietly she stepped from the pool and dressed slowly, the knowledge that she was going to bed alone weighing her shoulders. Katara moved silently towards the quarter chambers. When she arrived at her room she glanced over at his portal only to see darkness. He must have gone to sleep already. It made her feel even more vulnerable knowing he could sleep without her. She stepped into her room and looked around. She had only been in the room a few times in the last few weeks to get clothes and for appearances but now she kept most of her things in Zuko's room. A whole half of his closet belonged to her now.

It was strangely eerie and quiet. She already felt the cold of the mid summer night biting her neck. Katara lit a candle and prepared the bed. She remained in her clothes, knowing she was going to need all the warmth she could get with the absence of Zuko. The bed itself felt like a solid cold rock and it smelt like dirt. The blankets were stiff and seemed to only make her colder. Katara pulled herself into a ball and shut her eyes tightly. She could almost feel the warmth of her addiction from the other side of the wall but she knew it was only her mind tantalizing her.

Sleep alone. Easy for him to say. He could make his own heat. Katara was left in the cold, quite literally. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Zuko stalked the halls in the temple of the Air Nomads quietly, his shoulders slumped. He did not even bother trying to go to sleep because he knew he would only waste hours starring at ceiling. He hoped that walking around for a few hours would help pass the time and exhaust him enough to put him to sleep when he returned. The firebender stumbled into the main courtyard of the section the gang had called their temporary home.

His mind seemed to hardly register the fact that a dim light radiated with the pulse of a heart from near the fountain. He narrowed his dust burdened eyes to see the late night fire still alive. He approached the still flames dancing with the wood with heavy steps. The fire grew stronger with its masters approach, almost excited to see the firebender.

"Can't sleep Scarface?" Zuko glanced slightly to his right to see Toph lounging by the fire, her hands behind her head and her feet propped up on a makeshift foot stool.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," he said while sitting where he stood.

The young bender shrugged. "I fell asleep by the fire after everyone left, so here I am."

Zuko sighed with exaggeration and looked off into the chasm. Toph smirked behind his back and snickered. "Sweetness giving you trouble?"

Any sense of weariness was lifted from Zuko and his eyes widened as much as they could, his scar limiting any movement in his face. He glanced over the Toph and opened his mouth to speak but found it difficult. "What do you mean?"

"Please," Toph chuckled. "Even if I couldn't feel your heartbeat racing like an emu horse I could tell you're lying through your teeth."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. It was obviously hard for him to find any words at all. "How long have you known?"

"About a week," she replied while picking her teeth. "But lucky for you I'm the only one."

Zuko closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "The waterbender is going to kill me."

Toph chuckled again, this time sporting a snort. "Relax I won't tell anyone," Zuko released a breath of relief. "But only if you answer a question for me."

Zuko studied her quietly. "What is it?"

Toph sat up and leaned closer to the fire. "I've been watching Sweetness ever since I found out. I catch her stealing looks at you and her heart races, a find her following you during her chores, and I have felt her watching you practice bending more than once."

"So what's your point?" asked Zuko, trying not to care about Toph's words.

"I can tell that she is warming up to you. I can tell that she enjoys spending time around you. I can see what she has to gain by taking an interest in you. But I don't see any reason why you should be pleasing her while she holds grudges above your head and forces you to take time out of your day to please her."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair closed his eyes. "You know about that?"

"Did you think I didn't do a little snooping after I found out Sweetness and her mortal enemy were sleeping together?" asked Toph.

The firebender looked around momentarily, obviously conscious about what he was about to say. He took a deep breath to prepare himself to speak. "Despite the fact that I don't like the waterbender, I can see when someone is weighed down by events beyond their control. Although the fate of the world rests with the Avatar no one knows that behind him is a strong mother figure that supports him and trains him. But when she is sleeping so peacefully, or lounging quietly in the pool I can see it all melt away."

Silence lingered in around the fire for a moment. It was crudely interrupted with a snicker. "Please," scoffed Toph. "That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard."

Zuko sent her a cold glare. Once more he gave a paranoid scan of the immediate area. "Don't tell her but...I don't exactly mind sleeping with her."

Toph broke into a smile. "I knew it, you like her!"

"Calm down!" He gestured for her to quiet down. "I don't like her, but she's not exactly the worst person in the world to have in your bed next to you."

"So if you like sleeping with her so much why did you leave her alone tonight?" Toph inquired sarcastically.

"We're taking a break," he replied while looking away. "Honestly I am just getting tired of her attitude."

"Trust me Scarface," said Toph while leaning back once more. "Sweetness takes some getting used to. She likes being in charge and when she loses control it makes her feel vulnerable. Just give her some time."

"I've given it time," he replied. "I just wish for once she would just ask me if she could sleep in my bed or if I would go to the pool with her because I would gladly do it. Instead she holds past mistakes over my head and treats me like a monster. Monsters have feelings too."

Toph's smile slowly turned into a frown. Her face molded into a sympathetic look but it was directed at the ground rather than him. "Sometimes she doesn't realize that she's hurting people until the damage is done."

Zuko studied her silently. She seemed to look off into the stars in recollection. "Well I cut her off."

"I think that's best," replied Toph, falling from her momentary day dream. "She won't realize what she has been taking advantage of until it's gone."

"Yeah well its hard on me too," he said while leaning back on his hands. "I can't sleep without her anymore."

Toph stood from her spot, stretching her muscles. "Well, good luck with your problem Scarface. Unlike you I can actually go to sleep."

Zuko sighed and waved slightly as she walked away. He rested his head on his knees and watched his element, the crackle of the fire provided his ears with a pleasant harmony. A few moments turned into a good hour and the prince was slowly starting to succumb to fatigue. The fire still burned intensely with its master monitoring its strength, but as he began to dose it began to fade.

The firebender closed his eyes one last time before sleep completely claimed him.

* * *

Katara tried to convince herself that she was just watching the two firebenders spar for Aang's sake, but in the back of the mind she knew it was not for that at all. Her eyes were on Zuko the entire time, his every movement lacing her thoughts with interest and desire. He always trained shirtless which made her need to watch even stronger. She found herself absolutely enticed by the smooth motions of his powerful muscles, how every breath was put to use and not wasted, and how the flames poured like her very own element from his body. The raw power behind the young man was astonishing.

She marveled at how every breath he took released a tidal wave of warmth across the courtyard. The fire bathed her body with the familiar sensation she felt at night in his arms, but watching them spar she was gifted some eye candy along with her craving. However she found herself longing for him to hold her, even when he used his body as an instrument of war.

All morning she had followed the firebender around. She had not slept at all the night before and she longed desperately for a few hours in the pool or a night in his bed. Excitement boiled over inside of her at the very thought of a whole night with him after the cold nightmare she experienced all night. The hours of daytime were going to crawl by as slow as a snail spider but she knew it would be worth it at the end of the day.

Zuko took a deliberate step towards his pupil and forced a fist forward. The result was a twisting column of flame that hissed like some vicious predator at its prey. Katara's eyes never left the magnificent sight of fire conjuration. Every muscle in Zuko's body tensed as he held his ground, beads of sweet forming across his skin. The fire was under his command completely. Unfortunately so were Katara's thoughts.

"Relax Zuko, we're just sparring," yelled Aang from across the courtyard. "I won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord if you take me out first."

"Until you treat every spar like a real battle for your life you will not be able to defeat the Fire Lord," replied the young prince while crossing his arms. Katara found herself mesmerized by his tantalizing voice. Every word from his mouth was like a sweet piece of candy for her ears. Despite her thoughts being manipulated she could not help but notice that Zuko had not referred to the Fire Lord as his father.

"But it's just practice," said Aang as he walked towards his master.

"Practice for actual battle," retorted Zuko. "Now go meditate for one hour. You're breathing is not in tune with your movements. You need to learn how to do one with the other."

"But I meditated before dawn and I've been doing drills all day," complained the monk. "Can't I take a break?"

"Sure," said Zuko while he began putting his shirt back on. Aang smiled and began to walk passed Zuko when a strong grasp restrained him. "After you meditate for an hour."

Aang sighed and trotted miserably back into the courtyard. "Fine."

As the Avatar left the two benders alone Zuko turned back to Katara. She had watched how Zuko had developed an almost older brother relationship with Aang and she admired him for it. She had developed a similar bond with the boy and understood how important it was for the sake of his training.

"We're done sparring for the day, so you don't have to watch us anymore," he said somewhat nonchalant, but she could tell her presence annoyed him.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may just enjoy watching bending?" she asked while crossing her arms. Even though he had every reason to be annoyed with her she felt compelled to argue. Although she admired his body, adored his smell, longed for his voice, and craved his touch the simple fact that he was still Zuko would always linger like some nasty cold in the back of her mind.

"No," he said simply. "Because I know that's a lie."

Katara simply shook her head and scoffed at his ignorance. "In any case, I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?" he asked with a voice of ice while pushing passed her. She stumbled after him, obviously struggling to reply with the right words.

"I was thinking," she said while walking behind him. "I don't think anyone has any suspicions anymore. Sokka found me in my room this morning and Teo said he saw you in the courtyard when he woke up..."

"What's your point?" he cut her off. Katara fought the urge to insult him, knowing she needed every element on her side to sway him.

"I think it would be okay if we slept together tonight," she said. Zuko stopped walking and took a deep breath. The conversation he had with Toph rushed back to him. He reminded himself that he had to remain calm. Slowly he turned to face her, having his prepared speech for the off chance she decided to talk to him about it today. Her face was a mix of eager anticipation and a horrible attempt at hiding her desperate hope that he would agree with her.

"Listen...Katara," he said slowly and with difficulty. "I think we should still give it a few days."

Katara's face slowly metamorphisized into mud, sliding down into a horrible frown. Her shoulders slouched and she looked to the ground. Suddenly it seemed to strike her that she was giving him the satisfaction of knowing she needed him and immediately looked up, the momentary vulnerability gone as fast as it came.

"What more proof do you want that no one suspects anything?" she asked angrily.

Zuko snickered in his head. If only she knew how ridiculous she sounded after he had just had a conversation with Toph on the subject before. Quickly his mind focused back on the matter at hand. He knew she would react this way because she always did. Nothing would change.

"Look," he growled while stepping dangerously close. Katara gasped at how close he was. The scent she craved lofted lazily into her nostrils and the warmth she desired draped over her like a blanket. Silently she prayed that her knees would not give. "I decide when this happens, not you. You'll live another night." The firebender began walking away, his shoulders hunched and his fists curled.

Katara was speechless for a moment as he walked away, her mind trying a hundred different things to say. Much to her minds discontent her heart spoke for her. "Please."

Zuko stopped storming off for a moment to let his eyes widen as much as possible. He looked back over his shoulder to her suspiciously. Slowly he turned back to face her, his face plastered with confusion. "What was that?"

Katara rolled her eyes and looked to the ground in embarrassment. "I said please," she mumbled as quiet as possible.

Zuko smiled despite himself as he realized that he had finally shifted the power in the relationship. A small voice inside his head told him to take advantage of every second of it, to make her do whatever he wanted like she had done to him. However, he also remembered how he felt when he was used. "I'll meet you in my room after dinner," he said softly.

Katara looked up to him, her face revealing her complete shock. "What?"

"After dinner," he repeated. "I'll be in my room."

"R-really?" she asked, her voice edged with quiet relief and surprise. "You're not tricking me or anything right?"

Zuko chuckled and crossed his arms. "You think I'm that heartless?"

Katara fumbled with her words, trying to form a sentence. "N-no its just I didn't expect...I mean I just never..."

"Katara," he cut her off. She gave up in an attempt to speak and just turned away from him, almost humiliated. "This doesn't have to be so complicated. Just come to my room after dinner." Katara nodded in response, deciding it best not to humiliate herself anymore by speaking.

"Hey Zuko!"

The firebender looked behind Katara to see Aang waving wildly from the courtyard. "Can I only go for half an hour?"

"If you move from your spot at all from the next hour then you better be prepared to do five hundred fire squats," he yelled back. Aang's shoulders slumped and he went back to his meditation. Katara looked back to Zuko but he was already walking away. She watched him go, her mind racing wildly with thoughts of her drug.

* * *

Toph glanced back from her spot by the fountain to see Katara humming quietly to herself while she stirred what could only be described as mud that smelled like onions. The back of her mind silently cursed her luck of having to eat the pathetic excuse for a meal. Beyond that subtle thought however, she noticed how happy the waterbender was.

"Having a good day Sweetness?" asked Toph.

"Huh?" Katara looked up from the pot. "Oh...no not really."

"Come on," said Toph while standing from her seat. "Anyone could tell something good happened to you today."

Sokka noticed the two talking and glanced up slightly from the fire that had put his easily distracted mind into a hypnotizing trance. "You do seem cheery," he added to Toph's statement. "You'd think the war was over."

"Please, nothing could ever make me happier than that," Her fingers twirled in circles, guiding an invisible ladle to stir the liquid in the pot. "I'm just having a better day than normal."

"You're not the only one," said Sokka while shaking off his mesmerized feeling and approaching the two girls. "Everyone seems a little happier, considering the fact that we're losing the war."

"Don't talk like that Sokka," scolded Katara. "The war has nothing to do with anything here. That's why its so nice. We can finally let things go for a little while."

"Well not all of us have something to look forward to at night," whispered Toph. Katara stopped stirring and looked up to the earthbender in shock.

"What was that?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing," said Katara loudly. "Go get some more firewood Sokka."

"But we got plenty-"

"Please Sokka," said Katara sternly. "I want to make sure that we have enough for today and tomorrow."

Sokka sighed and began to walk away. "Fine but I better get extra food."

"I will gladly let you have mine Snoozles," yelled Toph after him.

Katara's eyes narrowed onto the young bender and she crossed her arms. "Toph," she said seriously. "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

"I could ask the same of you Sweetness," she said while sniffing the soup. "What did you put in there?"

Katara ignored her question and circled the pot to face Toph directly. "Toph, what do you know?"

"I know a few things," Toph said while continuing to examine the soup. "I know that for almost two weeks you and Scarface have been sleeping with each other. I know that almost every day you go to the pool and take a relaxing dip with our enemy's flesh and blood, and I know that he cut you off."

Katara closed her eyes and looked to the ground. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Relax," Toph said with a wave of her hand. "No one knows but me."

"You have to realize that I'm only doing it because I can't sleep and..."

"Save it," said Toph. "I've talked to Zuko about all this before. Let's just skip to the part where you give some excuse as to why you torture him by demanding that he always do what you want."

Katara stuttered for a moment, blindsided by Toph's words. "Slow down, you talked to Zuko about this?"

Toph nodded. "He told me everything."

The waterbender buried her face into her hands and clenched her teeth. A million thoughts raced through her head along with a million ways to end her life and put her out of this misery. She rubbed her temple slowly in an attempt to subside her growing migraine but it did not seem to work. Katara turned away from Toph and sat by the fountain quietly, obviously needing to rest. "I can't stop thinking about him."

Toph walked casually in front of Katara and sat herself on a pillar. "Is that your excuse?"

"You don't understand," said Katara. "I can't get enough of him Toph he plagues my thoughts constantly. Every day I wake up in his arms happier than I have felt in a long time. Being with him just lets me forget about this whole stupid war."

Toph set her sightless eyes for the ground. "Zuko said that the only reason he does this for you is because he likes being able to ease your stress, even if its only for a few hours in the night." Her voice was soft and quiet.

Katara looked up in surprise. "Zuko said that?"

Toph nodded and crossed her arms. "He said that he would be glad to do anything for you if you just asked."

Katara looked away from the other bender to the ceiling. She could not believe that Zuko of all people would say something like that. "He seemed like he hated it all this time."

"Actually its quite the opposite," said Toph with a snicker. "He likes spending time with you, but he hates that you demand it."

"This is too much," said Katara while standing. "This whole time I thought he just tolerated me to gain leverage, I thought he hated me. But he actually likes it? I feel like I don't know anything anymore. I mean two weeks ago I absolutely hated him. Now I can't get enough of him. He's like a disease."

"Do you still hate him?" questioned Toph.

Katara hesitated answering, thinking for a moment. "I don't think I can ever forgive Zuko for what he did. I don't think I can ever trust him. But I don't think I hate him." She seemed almost in argument with herself. "Its just that...every day I want him more and more. But I don't just want to be near him. I always want more. Its not enough to just see him I want to observe him. I don't want to just smell Zuko I want to breathe in Zuko. I don't want to just hear him I want to listen to him, and above all I don't want to touch him I want to feel him."

"Sounds like you're in deep Sweetness," said Toph. "You should take advantage of it now because you know that it can't last forever."

The waterbender just sighed and returned to the pot. "I know."

* * *

Katara eagerly accepted the last of the dishes from Teo who smiled his thanks. "Thanks for dinner Katara it was...different."

Katara smiled back and put the bowl with the rest of the dishes. The pile was high but she did not care because she was not planning on doing them until tomorrow. Nothing was going to prolong this night any further. She had waited long enough. The waterbender sat quietly with the rest of the group next to the subject her mind had longed for painfully. Zuko seemed rather passive about the whole thing, reclining back against a fallen pillar quietly.

Katara kept her eyes on him as subtly as she could but it was difficult. The entire group was uncharacteristically quiet that night but the silence was welcomed. The silence allowed Katara to think, something she did not really want to do. Every time she tried to think of something completely irrelevant to the prince the topic always drifted back to him and what Toph had said.

Zuko stood from his spot and stretched his arms. "I'm going to bed," he announced. "Meet me here tomorrow before breakfast Aang, we need to keep practicing."

"Sure thing Zuko," said Aang with a wave.

"Night Scarface," said Toph with a wave and a smirk. "Stay warm."

Zuko rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave. Katara watched him disappear in the lingering darkness that surrounded the light of the fire. Her heart raced and she knew that it would undoubtedly not go unnoticed by Toph. She decided to give it a few minutes at the least to assure herself that she had some control over her addiction.

Soon after he had left she stood from her spot as well. "I think I'm going to go to bed also, I'll see you all in the morning."

"Turning in this soon?" asked Toph.

"Yeah it is kind of early Katara," Aang noticed. "You usually stay up later, are you that tired?"

"Just a long day," she lied. Katara began backing away slowly. "So goodnight."

"Goodnight Katara," said Sokka with a wave.

"Yeah goodnight," added Aang, his curiosity in her behavior subsiding. Everyone else in the group waved her goodnight. Katara turned and walked away quickly, her anticipation growing with every step.

Soon she arrived in the quarter's section. She found herself lightly jogging to her destination with anxiety knotting her stomach. Katara felt all of the day's events melting away, even her conversation with Toph which had unsettled her. She stopped outside of his door and took a breath to steady herself. Katara smoothed the wrinkles on her dress and fixed her hair. It did not seem to occur to her that she was trying to seem presentable to Prince Zuko.

Katara took a deep breath and stepped into room. Zuko was slipping his shirt off to get ready for bed. He noticed her standing in the door way and paused for a moment. Katara did not realize she was holding her breath until her chest began to throb. A strange sense began to circle the air around them, a silent understanding forming.

"Hello," whispered Katara loud enough for him to hear.

"Hello" he replied. They stood in awkward silence momentarily before Zuko moved towards the bed and prepared to sleep. Katara untied her midriff and let her dress fall from her shoulders. The firebender got under the covers and put his arms behind his head. Katara followed under the blankets and rested her body on the bed, taking her time to enjoy the transition beyond the threshold into paradise.

Memories of the first night she decided to sleep with the prince flooded back to her mind. It was similar to the situation she was in right now, and awkward first step into something that seemed unfamiliar. However those strange feelings were melted away by the warmth that radiated from his body.

The feeling overwhelmed the waterbender. A girl could only take so much before she caved. Katara wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his neck. He seemed surprised at the sudden gesture but he welcomed the movement.

His smell flooded through her nostrils and hammered the final nail into her coffin. She lost control of herself and inhaled his heavenly scent. Zuko was almost shocked at how blunt she was. She let her hands explore his body without restraint and she continued to smell his neck like some wild animal.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked quietly. He did not mind having a girl unable to control herself from touching him but it was still strange to have someone who threatens your life doing it.

"Say my name please," she whispered into his ear. "Please Zuko, say my name."

Zuko could tell she was so into every physical aspect of his body she was not thinking rationally. Her hands traveled over every part of him, taking in every dip, curve, and bulge of his muscles. "Katara."

She moaned lightly when he said her name. It was like his voice was no different than his touch. "Zuko?"

"Yes Katara?" he asked while she burrowed her nose into his neck.

"I hate you," she whispered.

Zuko felt a small ping of hurt in his chest. He looked down to her curiously. "Why do you hate me?"

"Because I'm never going to be able to sleep again without you." Zuko physically relaxed and smiled to himself. He was glad that she was finally able to be truthful with him, even if it was only in the confinement of his bedroom.

"Then we better enjoy it while it lasts," he said quietly while holding her tightly. He was able to let himself enjoy her presence almost as much as she enjoyed his because of her new attitude toward their little arrangement. His desire to run his hands along ever curve of her body resurfaced and he poured heat over her body like the fountain they bathed in. Her response was a satisfied sigh and her fingers running like water down his chest.

The result of the passion between the two teens was a tangled mess of hands and legs desperately trying to get even closer than they already were. Touching seemed to not be enough.

Katara smiled and intertwined her legs with his. "Goodnight Zuko." She put one of her hands around his waist and the other on his chest, finally able to calm herself down. She stopped smelling him long enough to let her head rest on his shoulder. Zuko rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. Katara had never felt so good before in her life. Every inch of her body was dipped into a pool of divine ecstasy that should only be reserved for the gods.

"Goodnight Katara."

She slept very well that night with the voice of her drug echoing across her dreamland.

* * *

Yep I know, its been almost a year. I really do apologize for this. I honestly had not planned for this story to be so well received, so I did not write a third chapter. I quickly saw how popular it became however and proceeded to start writing one but by then it was the final week of the show. With the end of Avatar came an abrupt halt to my interest. It was unnerving to see anything to do with Avatar, the very thought that it was all over plaguing my mind. However School came and I was slowly able to ease back into fan sites and stories. Of course this whole time reviews were still coming in. My avatar withdrawal had diminished enough that I decided to work on another chapter until I thought it good enough to publish. Again I'm sorry. However now I am more prepared and plan on adding at least 2 more chapters with or without review but please give any thoughts you have of the story. I always appreciate praise of course and constructive criticism is more than welcomed to make every chapter better. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Katara's eyes forced themselves open, telling their owner that she can't stay in bed all day. As logical as that sounded, she strongly disagreed. She did glance up to see the personification of all of her desires. Zuko looked peaceful, like he always did in the confines of his dream world. He was holding her close, not as close as they had been last night, but close nonetheless. Katara made it a point to get even closer, wrapping her legs around his.

Zuko muttered incoherent words in his sleep while unconsciously radiating more heat to his partner. Katara sighed and buried her head in his neck, rubbing his skin like an affectionate wolf-dog. Her hands made an effort to share the warmth that throbbed like a heart in her core by running them up and down the fire prince's chest. For the last few days, (Zuko's recent banishment of her from his room included) Katara has felt an overwhelming urge to simply touch ever inch of the firebender's body. _Every _inch. The idea made her flush red, but she quickly dismissed it, just telling herself that Zuko was an attractive young man and she was almost a fifteen year old girl, almost a woman.

The small section of her brain still devoted to logic screamed at her to stop making excuses for giving the prince suggestive looks and lustful eyes. Instantly, the new and rapid growing Zuko devoted section of her brain stomped on the logical section. Katara decided, with recent events, that she can temporarily give in to Zuko's overwhelming power over her with the knowledge that they cannot do it forever. Eventually they will have to stop, and eventually Katara will have to get over her addiction.

Her hands exploration of his body prompted an early rip from his slumber. Zuko looked down with blurry eyes to the daring waterbender, one who was dancing delicate and slender fingers along his muscles. Zuko had to admit that ever since he first saw Katara in the Southern Water Tribe so long ago he recognized her attractiveness. It only grew on him as time went on, but his obligation to his nation and to Mai simply stamped a 'good-looking' stamp on her and left it at that. However, his recent and prolonged contact with the 'good-looking' girl made it painfully obvious that a beautiful young woman, even by Fire Nation standards, was resting in his arms.

"Good morning," he whispered quietly and mysteriously, his exotic voice revealing the true depths of an exiled prince's character.

"Good morning," she returned, looking up to him.

Katara offered him a small smile. He returned it to the best of his ability and Katara found it amusing to see him try to do something as out of the ordinary as smiling just for her. Zuko's eyes seemed to travel down their almost single form. Katara followed his observant eyes to see a surprising sight. The two benders were holding each other's hands in a tight and warm embrace. Katara's eyes widened. The two weeks they had spent sleeping together seemed no more intimate than cousins making eye contact compared to the simple act of holding hands. There were times she grabbed his hand when he tried to sneak a premature dinner, times he would grab her to stop a fall from tripping over one of Teo's inventions. This was different.

Zuko moved to pull his hand away from hers but could not escape her embrace. She held him tightly, her fingers acting like constricting vines around his. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"We are...uh...holding hands," he said quietly as though it was a secret.

"So?" she whispered back, just as secretly.

"You're comfortable with this?" he asked, nodding his head down to their interlocked fingers.

"What's wrong it?" she questioned. "I think it's perfectly normal."

"You think that us holding hands is normal? You don't think there can be a single negative ramification?"

"I think..." she said while sitting up, still not breaking the bond between their hands, and placing a single finger on his chest. "That you think too much."

"There's a nation of firebenders, an afterlife of spirits, and even a small group of kids led by the Avatar himself that say I _don't_ think enough," he said quietly while avoiding her gaze. Those blue orbs could sometimes burn his soul more than looking in a mirror or picture of his mother.

"Perhaps," she said while using the finger planted firmly on his chest to move some hair away from his face. "But they don't know you as well as I do."

"You think you know me?" Zuko did not sound angry, but amused. "You don't know anything about me beside the fact that I can heat things with my firebending."

Katara couldn't help but feel ashamed, even if he meant it as a joke. She did know very little about him, and yet forbidden images were constantly conjured within her mind about this specific man. He visited her dreams, invaded her thoughts, and plagued her conscious. She even found herself pondering what those thin lips might taste like. Maybe she should make it a point to learn more about him. I mean, you should know your enemy right? But truthfully, when Katara saw his face, his scarred eye, and long dark hair she did not see the enemy like she used to. She did not picture the head of the opposing forces, the entire reason why they needed to succeed. All she saw was Zuko, plain old Zuko. Zuko who told interesting and sometimes funny stories at the campfire. Zuko who would make Aang training for hours and then ignore his whining. Zuko who she spent every night with in the comforting warmth of his arms. There was no sadness, no misery, and no war.

Despite her obvious growing physical attraction to him, her decent like for his character, and her shaky trust for him, she could not deny how much happiness swelled inside her when she thought about nights with Zuko.

"I need to go make lunch," she said quietly. She could see the disappointment in his face. Rarely would she be the one to break it off early, but the situation was too uncomfortable. She could tell Zuko expected her to maybe actually try to learn about him, but she made no attempt. Maybe it was because she did not want to learn everything about him at risk of trusting him too much, or maybe its because she knows in her heart that if she gets to know him anymore her harmless physical attraction could become more than that.

She broke the connection between a pale and tan hand, moving to get dressed and leave.

Katara stepped outside and paused, rubbing the bridge of her nose and sighing. She was walking on a delicate tight rope, one that barely held above an enormous pit of angry firebenders. She stumbled her way to the main courtyard, her mind filled with images and thoughts of only one person.

The one person she did not want to talk to with her mind occupied with Zuko was the only one by the recently lit fire. Toph smirked as Katara got closer, but did not direct her sightless eyes upon the approaching girl. "Hey Katara, how did you sleep?" Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"I slept well," she said, ignoring her sarcasm.

"I'll bet you did," the younger girl said while edging her toes closer to the fire. "I have been thinking Katara, and I have a question."

Katara sighed. She knew it was not below Toph to blackmail her, even tell the others for her own amusement. Frankly she was surprised that she hadn't yet. Yet Toph's constant questioning of Katara's intentions and her interference with the situation seemed far worse than seeing the faces of the others if they found out.

"What is it now?"

"I'm curious if you trust him yet?" Toph did look up to Katara now, her grey orbs betraying no emotion or intent behind her words.

Katara hesitated to speak; confident that no matter what her answer was Toph would not be satisfied. She was not sure if even she would be satisfied with what she said. "Honestly...I'm not sure," she said. "But I do know one thing. If Zuko ever betrayed us again, it would feel like you or even Sokka betrayed us. It would hurt far worse than any fire ever could. I don't think I could even muster a will to defeat the Fire Nation after something like that."

Toph sighed and said, "Look Katara, knowing you, you are probably going to use that little bit of information to justify your distancing yourself from him. But trust me, someone that you actually can trust, that if you do that then you will lose him."

The prospect of losing Zuko made Katara's stomach turn uneasily. She thought about him ignoring her like she did him when he first came, and the thought sickened her. It took Toph's words to make her realize how devastating it would be if she lost him. It was a scary thought, one she wanted to ignore but knew she couldn't. "Since when did you become so smart?" Katara asked jokingly.

Toph shrugged. "I usually only get this involved or invested in something that is important to me. I don't like messing with others people affairs outside of pure amusement. But sometimes you find that when a situation involves two people you really care about you are willing to ignore those stupid insecurities...right Katara?"

Katara's gaze was fixed on the younger girl. So that's why Toph was interested in this unhealthy relationship between Zuko and her? It was because she cared about both of them that she knew if she left the entire thing unattended then either the stubborn Prince of Fire or the equally stubborn Master of Water would get hurt. She saw Toph in a slightly new light at the moment. She was not the joking, rude, noisy child she had been when she first arrived. She was a seasoned bending veteran, who saw things deeper than a person blessed with their sight ever could.

"I do have one more question," said Toph, looking up to Katara with a smile. Katara knew the serious moment had passed, and Toph was back to her old self.

"What?"

"You like him don't you." It wasn't a question.

Katara could not help but flush, thanking the spirits Toph could not see and prayed that her heart beat remained under her control. "I don't know what you are trying to get me to confess or say but I don't hate Zuko."

"I didn't ask if you hated him Sweetness," she said with a smirk. "I asked if you like him."

Katara bit her lip and looked away. "I...well....not in the way you mean. I do like Zuko, but as a friend and a comrade. It's no different than my like for Haru."

Toph gave an unsatisfied 'pfft' and pushed her bangs out of her face. "I'll get you to admit it Katara, sooner or later I will get you to admit it."

"Admit what?" Katara had to admit she was nervous. With Toph, things were not as simple as nag you until you crack. She knew the earthbender would take drastic measures to prove a point. It did not matter who would suffer, as long as Toph was right in the end.

"You know what."

Katara stood and shook her head. Without another word she began to walk away, knowing full well that Toph was smiling mischievously with the fire. The waterbender proceeded back to Zuko's room, almost the same as going to her room, to get some clean clothes so she could bathe. Upon entering she was surprised to see Zuko was still there, although he had fallen back to sleep. It was a very rare sight, this quite possibly being the first time she had seen it, to see Zuko go back to sleep after he awoke. He must have been giving Aang a break. Katara quickly gathered her bathing supplies and began to leave but stopped before she exited.

The waterbender glanced ever so slightly over her shoulder to the young man breathing quietly in his bed. She glanced around, almost expecting that there were eyes on the walls watching her every move. When there was no such sight she proceded closer to Zuko. He was resting on his side and facing her. She got on her knees so she was eye level with him. She took a moment to observe every youthful dig and curve of his strong face. Every strand of long, dark hair. Every painful smudge that was once skin sprouting from his left eye.

"Katara?" Katara jumped, effectively waking Zuko. The Prince was out of bed in an instant, prepared to send a wall of flames to any intruders. Katara was completely blindsided.

Sokka stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and his face plastered with confusion. "Katara, what on earth are you doing in here?"

Katara looked to Zuko and then to Sokka, then back to Zuko. "I was...uh...getting..."

"Katara lent me her bathing herbs because I ran out," Zuko explained. "She was just grabbing them, right Katara?"

Katara looked down to the bathing supplies in her hand. "Right."

"First of all, that's weird," Said Sokka while letting the sheet that acted as a door fall behind him while he entered the room. "Second of all, why were you staring at him in his sleep?"

Now even Zuko looked to Katara in questioning. "You were what?"

Katara felt her lungs burn. She had not taken a breath since the question was asked. "This is embarrassing Sokka, maybe I should explain to you outside."

"I think you can explain right here," Zuko said, cutting off Sokka before he could reply.

Katara kicked the ground nervously while two of the most important men in her lives watched her intently. She felt as though she were on display. "I was...looking at your scar Zuko."

Zuko did not buy it, that much was obvious from his reaction. She knew that he knew she was lying to Sokka. There was another reason for her watching him and she knew he would not give up that easily. Sokka chuckled and put a hand to his head.

"This is a whole lot of weird things to deal with. Let's begin with Zuko. Buddy, I have plenty of _normal _bathing herbs you can use, not Katara's girly stuff." Katara scowled. "Second, I am sorry for Katara's...really weird behavior. Now Katara, no matter how much he asks in the future, don't give Zuko the girly stuff. Its humiliating for him and me. Zuko and I represent the strongest male force on the team. You can't ruin that! Second, I think you shouldn't be...staring at people's faces while they sleep."

"Thank you for your infinite wisdom Sokka." Katara tried her hardest not to insult him with her tone, knowing it would only make him prod further. She got lucky she was just looking at Zuko and not doing other things when her brother walked in. Sokka simply turned around and left the room, mumbling something about crazy sisters and embarrassing teammates. When Sokka was gone, Zuko looked Katara up and down.

"Looking at my scar?" he asked quietly.

Katara rubbed her temple and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry it was all I could think of. I hope I didn't...insult you."

"I'm more curious that insulted," he said while sitting on the bed. "As to why you are staring at me in my sleep."

Katara sat down next to him but kept her gaze fixed on the neatly folded clothes in her hand. "It's hard for me Zuko," she said very softly. "to express what I am thinking sometimes. Sometimes I need a quiet moment to study something, to process it, to determine what it means to me. When I see you, I see someone with enormous potential to hurt me, yet I want to spend more time with them."

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. "Katara, we both know this got more complicated than it should have been in the last few days. But nothing has changed. I scratch your back if you scratch mine. You're thinking too hard about this. This is not going to last much longer."

Katara sighed. Zuko thought that she was clinging to the aspect that she could get whatever she wanted from him. He had no idea about the conflicting thoughts in her head. He had no idea that she was contemplating if she liked the Prince, more than she should.

"You're right Zuko," she said, feigning disappointment.

"But...you were honest with me," he said. Katara's eyes bulged when she realized that he had placed a hand on hers. "Thank you."

She could only smile at him. It was at that moment, looking at Zuko's soft expression, hearing those words from him, that Katara realized she was in trouble. Katara realized that she had gone off the deep end long ago, but it took her until now to realize it. She had been living in an illusion, but seeing his grateful face, feeling his warm hand on hers, and hearing the sincerity in her voice confirmed it.

Katara was falling in love with Zuko.

She felt like a small girl again, hearing stories of brave Northern Watertribe princes. It seemed like a fairytale that a peasant like her could ever be with some of those princes. Yet now, years later, she finds that she has feelings for the Prince of the Fire Nation. This was more than admiring his muscles, this was actual affection and feeling she felt when she looked at him. She felt her stomach flutter and her heart soar.

"You're welcome Zuko," she said with a smile. Despite her revelation, Katara decided it best not to tell the Prince yet that she had feelings for him. Logically, she did not even know much of his past, had no idea how he felt, and could assume that he would break it off if she told him. Zuko brushed the hair from her face and looked into her eyes. Katara felt strange that he would do something like that, but the new Katara loved every second of it.

Zuko forced himself to stare hard into Katara's eyes. He was determined to find something in there, some truth to what she really was. He could not find it. It was just Katara, plain old beautiful Katara sitting there with him. Zuko faintly hoped he saw her eyes drift to his scar, flash in disgust, or give away something inside of her. If he did, it would mean he could easily let her go because she was a fraud. However, he knew she wasn't because she did not look at his scar, she looked at him.

Zuko knew that he was in trouble days ago, but it was official last night. After his talk with Toph, Zuko had seen Katara in a new light. She was more than an arrogant and hurtful bender that used him for her own good. She was a beautiful, smart, confused young woman who sometimes did things that she should not have. It was forgivable, because Zuko realized that he had grown to like the petite waterbender before him.

He realized it last night when she was in his arms, but ignored it until now. He knew it was trouble, more than trouble. What about Mai? What about Aang? Zuko could see the boys admiration for her. How could he hurt his new student when he just joined them? How could he hurt Mai after so many years of devotion? Zuko realized though that Mai never made him feel the way Katara did when she was in his arms. Mai was never a security blanket he could feel comfortable with like Katara was. Her blue eyes were enough to seal the deal. Despite this, Zuko knew he could not tell her, at least not now. He would take time to rethink, and if it was true then he would tell her somewhere he could bear getting shot down. Maybe the higher temples where the view was breathtaking. When she slapped him across the face and told him to go to hell, at least he could see the inspiring stretch of canyon to make him feel better.

Katara offered him one last smile before she went to bathe. When she was far enough away from him she had to brace herself from collapsing. How could she betray her friends like this? How could she lie to them and fall in love with Zuko? She told herself that it didn't matter that it was Zuko anymore, because he was just a part of the family as she was. Nothing could change what she was feeling; nothing could save her from her heart.

Katara forced herself to shrug off the feelings for a short while to bathe and go prepare lunch, something she should have done hours ago. Surely she would not hear the end of it from Sokka. Sure enough, when she arrived at the fire, Sokka was prodding through supplies to find something to eat. Toph and Zuko rested on the log, waiting patiently for their chef.

"Who's hungry?" she asked while pulling out some ingredients.

"Finally!" Sokka grabbed his sisters shoulders and shook her. "I need food!"

"Calm down Sokka. I'm making it right now." Katara pushed him off and began putting the food in the pot of water. "Zuko, can you please light the fire?"

He nodded and fire sprang to life under the wood. Katara thanked him with a warm smile. Katara forced herself to stop. Even though she liked him, it didn't mean she had to announce it to the world. Although Sokka was complaining too much to notice Toph noticed it before Katara even did. "Zuko!"

Zuko looked over to the blinjd girl curiously. "What?"

"Massage my feet!" she said loudly for Katara to hear. Katara glanced over her should, but did not think much of it. Zuko was still in Toph's debt.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

She answered with a firm stare. Zuko ran a hand through his hair and released an irritated breath. He made his way to her side of the fire, getting on his knees. Toph lifted her feet on the log in front of her and relaxed as he rubbed her feet. Katara continued her cooking, not bothering to pay attention. "You hands are really warm." It was directed directly at Katara's back. She stopped stiring the stew and glanced back at Toph who was smirking.

"I can warm things with my firebending," he said, although she clearly already knew.

"That's actually pretty cool," Sokka admitted from his spot by Appa. He was fidgeting with a stick, picking nonexistent specs in his mouth. "You guys have some use. That could make a pretty killer bath."

This caught Katara's attention even more. She turned completely around now.

"Warm it more," demanded Toph. "Rub my shoulders."

Zuko obeyed, rubbing her shoulders with warm hands. Katara's senses had become so devoted to him that she could almost feel it from across the fire. It was probably the stew, probably her imagination. She moved closer to the two, slightly upset that she had not had Zuko massage her.

"Okay Toph that's enough," Katara said while giving him a stern yet gentle look and crossing her arms. "You can stop now Zuko."

Zuko hesitated, obviously debating on whether he should be yelled at by a mad waterbender or a mad earthbender.

"Don't move Sparky," said Toph while sitting up. "Who made you Zuko's handler Katara?"

Zuko does kind of owe her Katara," reminded Sokka from the corner. "What's the big deal?"

Katara obviously struggled to respond. "Well I think it's kind of unfair to Zuko."

"Since when do you care about what's fair to Zuko?" asked Toph with a smirk. "You're not jealous that he is giving me a massage and not you?"

Katara laughed as best she could, trying to cover the obvious truth behind Toph's words. "Of course not."

Toph seemed to ignore her answer and continued, "Because I thought you hated Zuko?"

Katara stuttered for a moment. This was obviously Toph's clever way of getting her to admit she liked Zuko. She looked to Zuko, trying her best to try and tell if she he would understand if she said yes. "I don't...really...what I mean is...I kind of..."

"Spit it out Sweetness."

With a sigh Katara looked to the ground. "I don't hate Zuko."

Everyone, besides Toph, gave her a surprised look. Zuko's face was etched with confusion, forming slowly into relief. "As ecstatic as I am about you not hating Zuko," Sokka said sarcastically. "don't you still agree that he kind of oese Toph?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is Katara?"

"Zuko is only allowed to share his warmth with me okay!?" The words slipped before she had time to pick them back up. Toph smiled, obviously not expecting her to say that above everything else. Sokka looked confused, and Zuko seemed surprised.

"What?" asked Sokka. "What are you talking about Katara?"

Katara buried her face in her hands. It was over. With Sokka knowing everything was over. "I have something to tell you Sokka," she said quietly.

Sokka just gave a questioning shrug, demanding an explanation. Katara could see Zuko edging away from the fire, obviously preparing to run. Katara decided that if Sokka made any attempt at Zuko she would stop him and force them to talk it out. "Zuko and I...have been...sleeping together for the last couple of weeks."

Sokka's eyes bulged larger than she had ever seen them.

"Not like that!" interjected Zuko. "Just, in the same bed. That's all."

"Wh-Wh-Why?" he asked. His tone revealed he was far more confused than angry at the moment.

"Zuko can warm things with his bending. I can't sleep without him. It gets too cold and he's...so warm. I'm sorry Sokka, I should have told you but I was afraid of what you might say. Or do."

Sokka looked to the ground for a moment, then to Zuko. "You've been sleeping with my little sister?"

Zuko nodded quietly, taking one more step back.

"Did he try anything?" Sokka asked Katara.

"No!" Katara said, moving over to Zuko. "He didn't even want to do it but I begged him and he agreed. He doesn't even like me."

The words burnt his heart more than Sokka's gaze did. Did she really think that he hated her? She probably had every reason to. "So you've just been...sleeping together for weeks?"

"Two," said Zuko.

"Sokka please, I'm begging you not to tell anyone else. Let us tell them," Katara said. "I promise we will."

Sokka ran a hand through his hair. "This is a lot to take in. You don't have to make me promise Katara. You're my little sister and I will do whatever makes you happy. Zuko," he looked to the firebender who stiffened. "If you do anything to my little sister I swear, Aang's master or not, I will throw you off those cliffs."

"Fair enough," said the firebender.

Sokka left, claiming he wasn't hungry anymore. Katara buried her head in her hands, clearly more than upset. She did not even look at Toph before storming off. Zuko followed her to the pool where they had spent so much time together. She sat on the edge and began to cry. Zuko approached quietly and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this," he said quietly. "I should have broken it off long ago to avoid all of this. It's my fault."

"No it's not," she said while sniffing. "It's mine. I should have been able to stop but I couldn't. I just couldn't get enough of you. Now it's all falling apart. Sokka knows, and soon everyone else will. They'll be furious with me."

Zuko closed his eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry that it had to be me."

Katara fought back more tears as she looked up to him. "What?"

"You wouldn't be having this problem if it was with Aang, or Haru. It had to be me, the one person no one likes and the one person that you don't want to be with. I'm sorry Katara, sorry I couldn't be something else."

He started to get up and leave. Maybe two weeks ago Katara would have let him go. Maybe two weeks ago she would have pushed him away. It wasn't two weeks ago though. It was now, and right now Katara loved Zuko. She grabbed onto his arm to stop him. He glanced back slightly towards her. She stood and turned him around completely, holding his arms. He placed his hands on her waist, waiting for her to speak. She had to let some tears fall before she could speak.

"Don't ever be sorry for who you are Zuko. Don't ever be sorry it was you, because I'm not. Maybe this problem wouldn't have happened with Haru, or Aang. But this situation would not have been worth going through with them. I would rather face difficult times with the man I love then face easy times with someone I don't."

Zuko's good eye poured a tear down his cheek. He pulled her into a tight embrace and hugged her gently as she began crying again. "I think I love you too."

Katara pulled back and looked up to him. Zuko brushed her hair aside to see her brilliant eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with. Her tears just magnified the brilliance. "You know Zuko," she said between sniffles. "If you tell anyone that I love you, I'll kill you."

Zuko smiled and cupped her cheek gently in his hand. He moved closer, slowly, to make sure she had no objections. She pulled him in suddenly, before he could even think, and kissed him passionately. Zuko returned the kiss with equal intensity. Katara ran her hand through his hair and across his back while he ran his along her waist. Katara felt herself drift even more into heaven if it was even possible.

Zuko felt amazing. Zuko smelled amazing. Zuko looked amazing. Zuko sounded amazing. And now, Zuko tasted amazing. It was over for Katara, every sense dominated by one person. But above all, she could still remember that first day two weeks ago when she sealed her fate. When she first stepped foot into his room it was finished and there was no avoiding it. Katara's heart was pinned every day after that until Zuko had a firm grasp on it.

And it all began with a firebender and his warmth.

* * *

Whew. Done. I planned on splitting this into two chapters, but I was on a roll and didn't want to stop. I hope you enjoyed the story and I appreciate your reading and reviews even though it took me forever to update. I never would have even finished the story if it wasn't for your guys support. Couple reviews spurred me on and I managed to crank this last chapter out. I have recently felt better about my writing and the Zutara pairing itself and I think I might be planning another story. Please let me know if you would like a sequel or a completely new story, but either way it will be a post war fic. Again thanks for everything and I hope you guys forgive me.


End file.
